Their World Our World
by GaaraOfTheSand1
Summary: Kiba Gaara and Naruto are sent on a mission when they get stuck in a cave. A portal opens up and they find themselves in the real world. Have the Shinobi's met their match in the form of three girls? written especially for my friends on a rainy day. R
1. Meet your match

There World Our World

**Title:-** Their World Our World Author:- GaaraOfTheSand1 

**Pairing:-** NarutoXOC KibaXOC GaaraXOC

**Disclaimer:-** Sadly I do not own any of the Naruto characters, sniff sniff, but the OC's are all mine. _Evil laugh_

LINELINELINESHEEPLINELINE

"So hungry, so hungry, I'm so hungry, Believe it," whined Naruto.

"Yea I believe it. Would you just shut up for one minute!" barked Kiba

"Make me," was the reply

"Both of you just shut up, your giving me a headache, and that's saying something as I have had to put up with that annoying one-tail for 16 years." Stated a red head with a kanji symbol of love tattooed on his forehead.

"…."

"We're all stuck in this cave until the rain lets up, so could you try and get along without me having to kill you? Continued Gaara. "I've got one nerve left and your both getting on it. Grow up."

Naruto let out a low fox like growl and moved closed to the fire in an attempt to get warm. The three ninja Naruto, Kiba and Gaara had been stuck in the cave that they were forced into by torrential rain for over two hours; and they were already grating on each other's nerves. Gaara chose to ignore the growl only because his headache was getting worse and he didn't want to have to explain to Tsunade why Naruto was in pieces when they got back.

Gaara sighed and wondered if these two fought like this all the time. Honestly, they're like cat (sorry, fox) and dog fighting like this all the time. Gaara rewound that though. _Fox and dog_. He inwardly laughed, get it? Well you would if you've every played the fox and the hounds on a chess bored. (yes try not to faint, the Great Gaara owns a chessboard.) He looked back to the start of the day when he first got stuck with these two.

LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**SHEEP**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE

**FLASHBACK**

"NANI! What do you mean I have to go on a mission with this baka?" cried two voices simultaneously.

"And what's wrong with going on a mission with each other? Tsunade asked, with her hands clasped in front of her, chin resting on them.

"I'll give you two reasons why I cant go on a mission with them," shouted one blonde knuckle-headed ninja.

"Reason 1: - I cant stand the smell of that flea bag over there, and I don't mean Akamaru either."

"Hey…."

"Reason 2: - Kiba doesn't like ramen. Believe it!"

"You take that back, I'm not a fleabag, and Akamaru isn't either," growled Kiba.

Thud Thud.

Somewhere else Somewhere else somewhere else sheep somewhere else somewhere A random Shinobi sighed. "sounds like Tsunade was woken up by someone today, and she has a really bad hangover." "Yea, man I'd hate to be the person in her office write now, she hits really hard." Replied the random Shinobi's friend. 

"Oh well," said random Shinobi 1 with a look of disinterest on his face.

"Not our problem" said random Shinobi 2

Random Shinobi 1 suddenly noticed the authoress sitting in the corner taking notes.

"Hey shouldn't you be with the leaf's knuckle-headed nin right about now?" he asked.

"Opps my bad, sidetracked there abit. Sorry."

_Back with the story back with the story sheep back with the story back with the story_

"Gaara are you ok?" asked blondie

"Yea you kinda zoned out there for abit, and we got worried."

Gaara stared blankly at them and then turned his attention to the wall, which appeared to be pulsing a blue light. That's odd he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto's hand waving in front of his face in an effort to gain some attention. Gaara grabbed itand squeezed tightly, making the bones in Naruto's wrist creak slightly in protest.

"AHHH" screamed Naruto as he hopped around anime style.

Kiba and Gaara both sweat dropped, I'm mean he's a ninja for god sake he should be able to take a little bit of pain at least.

The blue light that Gaara had noticed was now turning in to a type of hole. Imagine a portal type thing and that's what you get. Naruto being the dobe he is was still hopping around the room moaning about the unjustness of what Gaara did to him. He didn't notice the portal until it was to late. He slipped on a loose stone on the cave floor and went in through the portal head first crying out, cart wheeling his arms trying to save himself.

Kiba and Gaara stood up shaking their heads, they knew that they had to go after Naruto. Not because they were worried for him or anything, but because of the damage he might cause to anyone he might meet along the way.

Looking across at each other the remaining to communicated the silent question, who will go first? A bark was heard and Gaara and Kiba looked at Akamaru who was leaping into the portal after Naruto. With a shrug Kiba followed and after sighing so did Gaara.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINESHEEPLINELINELINELINELINE

The three Shinobi ended up in a pile on a carpeted floor, Naruto on the bottom as per usual. Kiba and Naruto started shouting their heads off at exactly the same moment. After several uncomfortable moments they disentangled themselves.

"Naruto you teme, why cant you be more careful in future?" growled Gaara in a low voice. "Kiba, Akamaru, are you ok? Not hearing a reply Gaara and Naruto turned around to see three girls staring at them opened mouthed.

"Who are you?" demanded Naruto.

"Its common curtsey to give your own name before asking someone else's, especially when you have just appeared in their living room." Replied a girl with dark red hair, about the age of 16.

"Mine name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! And this is Inuzuka Kiba and Sabaku No Gaara. Who are you?"

"I'm Klee." Said the girl with the red hair "and these are my friends, Nadia's the one with the brown hair and red tips and that's Bam with the black hair."

"Why are you in my living room?" demanded the girl named bam.

Naruto was suffering from concussion and promptly passed out on the floor with a last thought. "These girls have strange names." Bad luck for him though, he said it out loud.

AN thnx for reading the first chapter. Any ideas you may have on this don't hesitate to review.

btw see how many sheep you can find.


	2. Strangest funeral ever

White light, so bright, gah really annoying, RAMEN were the first thoughts that went through Naruto's mind when he woke. He blinked and looked around at his surroundings. He was on a white leather couch that pulled out into a bed. Feeling the bed depress a bit on the left hand side he turned around and found himself looking at a brown haired girl.

"What the hell, who are who and where in kami's name am I? I no you must be an enemy ninja who is trying to trick me into giving away the leaf village secrets. Yea well I'm not fooled you'll never find out that I have the nine tailed fox demon inside me ha so there!" Naruto shouted, inadvertently giving out information that wasn't supposed to be known in his moment of stupidity.

"……"

"You dobe!" said Kiba. "Don't you remember that these were the girls we met before you passed out?"

"Oh yea. Hehe. Sorry." Laughed Naruto nervously, whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you recall this girls name was, uh ummm Noddy? Natallie? Natasha? Yea that was it Natasha!"

The brown haired girl sweat dropped and looked at Kiba with a look that said you baka.

"Her name is Nadia, and you'd do well not to insult us like that again. You should have the decency to remember our names." Growled Klee.

'Man if looks could kill I'd be dead by now with the way this red haired chick is glaring at me' though Kiba to himself.

Gaara inwardly smirked at Kiba's reaction to the strange girl –Klee- he saw the look that Klee gave Kiba and was instantly reminded of himself. Drawn back to being aware of the outside world he noticed that Klee had started to speak again.

"I hope you know that in this world you three technically don't exist, so technically if your were to be murdered in this world it wouldn't be classed as murder. After all you can't kill someone who doesn't exist can you?" Klee stated in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto's eyes screwed up with confusion as the logic of what the girl had said started to revolve around his small mind. A loud barking coming from another room cut off any reply to that last comment. Gaara and Naruto looked around to Kiba, both ready to tell him to shut Akamaru up, only to find that Akamaru was asleep in Kiba's jacket. The barking got louder and a door opened at the back of the room. In walked a large dog and a black haired girl. Kiba had no problems remembering this girls name; after all, she was like him, a dog lover. 'Bam'.

"Listen up you guys, my parents and brother are coming back from their holiday tomorrow night and I don't think they will be impressed to find us and three random boys in their house so…" Kiba speaking cut off Bam.

"I thought this was your house, why won't your parent be happy to see you here?" Kiba asked inquisitively.

"Because we're not meant to be here, my parents think I'm at some kind of stupid summer camp type thing" Bam shuddered "I got Klee here to hack into my parents email account to send them a letter saying that I wouldn't be attending, and that they could send the refund money directly into my bank account." Seeing that Kiba had a 'huh' type of expression on his face Bam put it in simpler terms. "We ditched what we were supposed to be doing to go to Wales and see a Bullet For My Valentine gig using my parents money."

"O"

"Yea well as I was saying before all that. My family gets back tomorrow night and I'm not supposed to be back from this camp thing for another month, so Klee, I know that we were all gunna stay round yours since you live on your own but will it be ok to bring these guys with us?" Bam and Nadia put puppy dog looks on their faces, you know the look, wide eyes pouty lips and stuff. We've all done it when we want something.

Klee gave in. "The puppy dog look really doesn't suit you guys. Why do you want to help these random dudes anyway? All right I suppose….but I reserve the right to harm anyone who annoys me. Got it?"

"Yessss" two voices shouted in unison as they jumped around the room. The three forgotten boys looked at the exchange between the girls with something close to wonder. The girls back in Konoha and were different to these ones. Hinata was all shy and never stopped blushing. Ino and Sakura were always loud fashion conscious fan girls…but these girls seemed to be different to them.

"So you think to these girls then Gaara? I think Klee is a lot like you, she even has the red hair." Whispered Kiba.

"Yea well I think Bam is a lot like you Kiba, even down to that rat bag mutt sleeping in your jacket." Equalled Gaara

Naruto poked out his tongue and much to the annoyance to the other boys said "Ha you guys have just been compared to girls. You don't see that happening to me….

"Bam, Klee I'm hungry. Have you got any ramen, I'm nearly starving to death here."

Kiba burst out laughing, nearly dislodging the sleeping dog in his jacket. Gaara smirked and simply said "you were saying?" Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he realised that he to had been compared to one of the girls, but soon brightened up when he heard Bam saying there was instant noodles in one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Hey I'm hungry too, can I have some noodles. Being the future Hokage means I need to keep my strength up to be the best, believe it!" shouted Naruto as he dashed off to catch up with Nadia who was already leaving to go to the kitchen.

"I guess I'm hungry as well, I'm sure I got some microwavable cheeseburgers in the fridge somewhere." Said Bam

Kiba's ears pricked up. "Did you mention cheeseburgers?"

"Yea sure you want some"

"Yea please, and some milk for Akamaru? If its not to much trouble that is."

"Sure no probs. Teiru likes milk, follow me."

Kiba, Bam, Akamaru and Teiru all exited the living room leaving Klee and Gaara alone. With no one on the sofa bed now, Klee went to sit down. She turned on her ipod full blast deliberately ignoring Gaara, who just sat there staring at her.

'So she cant bring herself to look me in the eye. She's just like all the rest.' As if hearing Gaara's thoughts Klee turned to stare at him. Neither of them blinked or turned away, they just sat there staring. Five minutes later and the four humans and two canines came back to find Gaara and Klee staring at each other with the same murderous look in their eyes. It was a look that both sets of friends new very well from Gaara and Klee. It was the look reserved for major dislikes, the death glare.

"Hey you guys its 4am I think that its time we all got some sleep, don't you think?" said Bam trying to break the tension that was so thick you could almost see it. "You boys can stay down here on the sofa bed and we'll go up stairs. We'll be back down at around 10ish and then we'll leave. Sound good?"

"Sure what ever. Thanks for taking us in and letting us stay. As soon as we figure out how to get back to our own world we'll be gone." Kiba replied to Bam.

Gaara and Klee tore their gaze from each other as the trio of girls left the room to get some much-needed sleep.

**LINELINELINELINELINESHEEPLINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

With the boys 

Gaara settled himself down in the matching white leather chair and closed his eyes. Kiba and Akamaru claimed the sofa bed whilst Naruto stomped around for abit complaining about the unfairness of Kiba getting the bed. Noticing that no one was paying him any attention he was left to curl up on the floor, silently fuming to himself.

"Hehe stupid fox, you shoulda been quicker if you wanted the bed" Kiba whispered to himself quietly before letting sleep claim him. Eventually Naruto also slept.

Gaara stayed still, listing to the sounds of his companions snoring. He wondered how they were every going to get home. Upon hearing a creak he opened his eyes. Footsteps slowly crept down the stairs, and a body gently opened the door to the living room. Gaara quickly closed his eyes just enough to appear to be sleeping but in such a way that allowed him to see who it was. Klee.

Navigating her way around the sofa bed, Klee walked through the kitchen. Silent as a ninja (well any ninja who wasn't Naruto or Kiba) Gaara got up and followed. Not have been in the kitchen to get food previously he didn't know about the door that led into a back garden that could only be reached through the kitchen.

Gaara opened the door and stepped out into the cool air. The garden wasn't very big but it wasn't small either it contained a shed that stood flush against the side of the house.

Gaara didn't know why he was following the girl, but his senses told him that this girl was like him. This girl intrigued him and he found himself wanting to know her better. He was pulled from his thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" a soft voice said.

Gaara stepped forward and rounded the corner of the shed to find Klee sat against its wall with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms encircling her knees.

"I could ask you the same question." He shot back.

"I have trouble sleeping I don't usually get more that a few hours sleep each night, that's if I'm lucky. How about you?"

"Same. How old are you girls anyway?" asked Gaara

"I'm 16, Bam's 17 and Nadia's the baby of the group at 15 years old. What about you guys then?"

"I'm 17 Kiba and Naruto are both 16. So why do you live alone, that's why we're all going to yours right, because you live alone?"

"I live alone because I have no family, they died in a fire. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm sorry. Why are you out here then, if you cant sleep why don't you stay inside and read or something?"

"Because I like looking at the night sky, I can't help but be fascinated by it. I've always wondered if there was something else out there and I guess I was right….wait what is this twenty questions?"

Gaara fell silent. In truth he didn't know why he was being so talkative. Then again this girl was engaging in an actual conversation with him so that's different, no on ever used to talk to him if they could help it. Even now people tried to avoid talking to him.

Klee once again brought him out of his thoughts; she had started to hum softly to herself. The two sat on the grass staring up at the starry night sky in companionable silence.

**LINELINELINELINESHEEPLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

BRINNNGGGGGGGGGG 

The alarm that Bam had set for 9:30 went off and was silenced by the wall that had mysteriously jumped out to meet it. (Or for those of you who have never had the joy of having to wake up to an alarm clock, it was thrown against the wall.)

Naruto hearing the foreign sound jumped about a foot in the air from a lying down position and yelled something about enemy ninja attacking. Kiba opened a bleary eye and sat up yawning. They went to the door in the kitchen that led to the outside, where they found Klee and Gaara leaning against the shed.

"M-m-morning" yawned Kiba

"S'up" was the reply that came from them.

"Watcha two doin' sittin' out here this early in the morning anyways?" asked Naruto.

Gaara and Klee were saved from answering by the door opening. Nadia stepped out into the open holding a box in front of her, Bam following closely behind. The three young Shinobi and Klee watched as Bam went into the shed brought out a shovel and preceded to dig a hole in the middle of the garden. Klee who had seen this happen before continued to watch the sky.

Nadia placed the box into the hole when it was finished, and Bam started to speak.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. You have been a faithful alarm clock to me and you managed to last longer than most others (7 days, wow a record for anyone who dares to disturb Bam when she's had little sleep!) farewell faithful alarm clock, I hope you find the clock heaven. Goodbye" spoke Bam "and may you never disturb my sleep again" was added in an undertone.

Nadia covered the clocks grave with the soil and looked up to see Kiba Naruto and Gaara giving her and Bam 'WTF' looks.

"What" she asked.

Klee took it upon herself to explain this random situation to the boys. "When we first stayed around Bam's house together, we didn't get to much sleep, at last we managed to get a few hours of sleep in, we tried to wake her up to tell her that we had to leave and she said that if anyone dared to interrupt her sleep it would be their funeral. Since an alarm clocks job is to wake people up and Bam always throws the alarm clocks against the wall, thus breaking them, we decided to give the dead alarm clocks a funeral. In the past 3 months we've done this about 20 times. That's a lot of clock she's been through."

"……"


	3. Running

**AN thnx to ****Subuku no Jess for reviewing and wingedangel52 for adding me to your fav list. **

**I'd like to point out that the name Teiru mentioned in the last chapter is Bam's dog. And that in the girls' world the anime/manga of Naruto doesn't exist so they have no idea who Naruto/Kiba/Gaara are.**

**Disclaimer: - Sadly I do not own any of the Naruto characters, however the OC'S are all mine.**

**LINELINELINESHEEPLINELINELINELINELINELINELINESHEEPLINE**

**Running **

"We'd better get going then. I can't believe how long it has taken just to clean this place up, it's nearly 8:30 and my family will be back shortly."

Gaara and Klee growled in utter annoyance. "If you four pigs hadn't made such a mess last night when in the kitchen then we wouldn't have needed to spend so long cleaning it up. You four spent a maximum of 6 minutes in the kitchen last night and it looks like World War 1 happened in there." Scolded Klee.

"World War 1?" questioned Naruto.

"Never mind" came three replies.

Kiba, Naruto, Bam and Nadia were all standing up, each with some kid of cleaning instrument in hand. After point blank refusal to clean up someone else's mess Gaara and Klee had sat down in the living room to watch TV, leaving all the work to the others. Now they were finally finished they started to relax abit before they moved to Klee's house.

A car door slammed somewhere in the street outside. The 6 teens ignored it until….

Voices and the sounds of a key being inserted into the lock. The three girls turned to share an 'oh shit' look with each other.

"Quick out the back door you guys." Whispered Bam.

The teens (plus dogs) quickly took leave and rushed into the back garden, vaulting over the fence with skill honed over years of sneaking out after curfew. Kiba, Bam, Nadia and Naruto ran, not stopping their neck breaking speed until they were at least a mile away.

"Dude that was too close," panted Nadia, who had bent over to lean her hands or her knees.

Naruto was in the same shape as Nadia, breathing heavily leaning against a near by wall. Kiba and Bam were both acting as if they were just walking the dogs as usual.

"You two really need to get in shape," laughed Kiba

A very rude hand gesture was shown in answer to the howling dog boys' comment. Meanwhile Klee and Gaara where walking at a leisurely pace in the opposite direction.

"Those guys should really learn to use their brains a bit more, don't you think Gaara?" Klee asked." If they had stopped to think for a moment they would have realised that the route they took would lead them the long way back to my house. Then again that's only if they don't get themselves lost in the process. I swear your friend are just like Nadia and Kiba, or is that the other way around? I'm not sure any more."

Gaara inwardly laughed at this as he remembered the boys' conversation the night before, where they compared each other to the strange girls they had just met.

"I think we're all more like each other than we realise. Thank you for taking us in."

The last 6 words nearly choked Gaara, he rarely said Thank you to anyone.

"No probs, just don't mess up my house, or you're all dead!"

'Yes we're all alike far more that you know Klee' thought Gaara 'I wonder what happen to those two baka's, I'll bet my teddy that they've got themselves into trouble, _again!_ Oh well they have their doubles (Nadia and Bam) looking after them, although if their as alike as they seem the girls are probably in just as much trouble.'

"Don't you think we had better go and look for those four idiots?" Gaara asked resignedly. (He didn't really want to look for them)

"Na can't be bothered and we're already at my home. Besides they can look after themselves for a change, I'm sure their old enough to change their own nappies by now."

Gaara smiled…wait hold on; back up there, Gaara smiled?? Major OOC there, wtf is going on.

Klee took a key out of her pocket and inserted into the lock of a really large house, _cough cough _sorry did I say house I mean mansion.

Gaara couldn't help but stare as he walked up to the front step. "I bet you thought I lived in a dump coz my parents are dead huh?"

"I….Uhh…Ummm" for for the love of Kami, I'm starting to sound like that Hinata girl, god does she grate on my nerves.

"Don't worry about it, I get it all the time. This place is my inheritance. Stop standing on the doorstep like an ornament and come in before I kill you, then stuff you and leave you outside like an oversized garden gnome."

Gaara shot Klee a death glare that would leave the most hardened of Shinobi quaking in their standard issue ninja sandals, only to find the glare being shot back. Klee grinned and poked her tongue out, cutting the tension and ruining the moment as effectively as a wet blanket over a fire.

"Hey are you gunna come in then panda or what?"

Gaara growled but walked in anyway. "Where did the name 'panda' come from?"

"Sorry, you remind me of a panda with the black rings around your eyes, that's all"

Gaara sighed but decided to let it go. "So how do you know Nadia and Bam then? They don't seem like the type of people you'd be friends with."

"I could say the same thing about you, Naruto and Kiba. We met each other at a weird group thing with an equally weird leader, her name was Maggie; you wouldn't understand what the group was for so I'm not explaining it to you. Anyway this bunch of kids started to pick on Nadia, me and Bam both stepped in at the same time. We kicked their asses into the near future and they haven't bothered anyone since then. We've all been mates sine then. Anyway I think we kinda compliment each other with our personalities just like you, Naruto and Kiba."

While they were talking they made their way in to an overly large room with large sofas and comfy chairs, it was decorated in really nice reds and golds and blacks. Over all a really stylish room. They sat down and continued talking until the other decided to come and find them.

**WITH THE OTHERS WITH THE OTHERS WITH THE OTHERS WITH THE OTHERS**

"Man where could those two red heads be?" Naruto complained loudly to no one in particular (only because no on else was listening to him.)

Kiba, Bam, Nadia, Naruto, Akamaru and Teiru had managed to get themselves lost, (as was predicted by Klee) and had ended up in some kind of ally way.

"Well, well, what do we have here then, a bunch of kids! May I ask who you think you are to be walking around my territory?" a voice drawled behind the now scared teens.

"Yea you can ask," replied Bam.

Several seconds of silence passed by. "Well?" asked the voice.

"Well what?" said Bam

"Are you kids dumb or what? I asked you for your names."

"Actually you asked if you could ask us for our names, we said yes you could ask. However no where in that sentence do I recall us ever saying that we would answer the question." Replied Kiba smugly.

"Why you dumb assed kids are gunna pay for that." The voice that belonged to a rather nasty looking heavily muscled man said.

With that he came out of the shadows holding a wooden bat, which he was swinging around like a maniac. Kiba and Naruto looked at one another and smirked. The same thought going through their minds, 'time for training practice' they stepped forward.

5 seconds later the gang of teens walked away from the alley leave moans of pain in their wake.

"I'm hungry now, believe it," shouted two voices one male, one female. Three guesses which two said that, nope not Santa Clause, nope not Jack Sparrow either. Come on you know this one, if you get it right I'll give you a cookie! Yes you guessed it, the two knuckle heads Naruto and Nadia.

"I'll bet you that Gaara and Klee went straight to her place. Lets go there and give them hell for leaving us shall we?" yelled Bam.

"Yea ok, but they'd better have ramen." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry, because of me and Bam, Klee has two very large cupboards devoted to ramen and cheese, just for us. I feel so loved." Answered Nadia.

"Wow I wish Gaara would do that for us when we visit him in Suna. Maybe if we asked him nicely…" Kiba's voice trailed off as he started to daydream about food.

**BACK AT THE MANSION BACK AT THE MANSION BACK AT THE MANSION**

Gaara and Klee simultaneously sneezed.

"I think someone is talking about us."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINESHEEPLINELINELINELINELINE**

**AN hope this chapter is ok and I hope you liked it. Thnx for taking the time to read it.**

**Don't hesitate to review.**

**Disembodied voice: - Hey do I get my cookie now?? You did promise me.**

**GaaraOfTheSand: - No**

**Disembodied voice: - Why**

**GaaraOfTheSand: - coz I said not, now get back in the closet where you belong, anyway it was the reader I promised the cookie to. So there.**

**Disembodied voice: - meanie**

**GaaraOfTheSand: - what did you say.**

**GaaraOfTheSand chases disembodied voice around the room.**

**Disembodied voice: - awwww you didn't have to hit so hard :( **

**Disembodied voice goes back to the closet and cries…hold on can disembodied voices even cry? Please let me know.**


	4. Utter annoyance and piggyback rides

**AN Thnx to ****BelieveIt (who has just reviewed) I got my inspiration for this chapter. Lol thank you.**

**Utter annoyance and piggy back rides**

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Why not?" whined a certain annoying hyperactive female.

"Because you're so annoying about it." Explained Bam.

"How am I being annoying about it, I only asked once!" protested Nadia.

"Only asked once? I've counted at least 46 times you've asked in the last 5 minutes."

Behind the two girls a similar conversation was going on (when I say similar I mean exactly the same) with their counterparts Kiba and Naruto. A further clue in to how much alike they were.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Why not?" whined a certain annoying hyperactive knuckle headed ninja

"Because you're so annoying about it." Explained Kiba.

"How am I being annoying about it, I only asked once!" protested Naruto.

"Only asked once? I've counted at least 46 times you've asked in the last 5 minutes."

"But, but, but…" whined two voices.

"Oh dear Lord/Kami (depending on which one you were, lord came from Bam and Kami came from Kiba.) Save us" muttered the two who were unfortunate enough to be the ones stuck with Naruto and Nadia.

"I WANNA PIGGYBACK!!!" yelled Naruto and Nadia.

Bam and Kiba both sweat dropped as people in the street turned to look at them. They were on their way back to Klee's house (the long way round) and Naruto and Nadia just couldn't put off their annoyingness for a few minutes. They were driving Kiba and Bam insane. Luckily for them though, they had Akamaru and Teiru to keep them sane enough to keep walking.

"PIGGYBACK, PIGGYBACK, PIGGYBACK!" had been chanted continually for the past half hour.

"FOR THE LAST TIME…. NO"

Naruto and Nadia stopped in their in the middle of the street. Kiba and Bam walked past them, each grateful for the moment's blissful silence. Now that Kiba and Bam were in front of the hyperactive pair they could no longer see what the annoying ones were up to. Naruto and Nadia turned to face each other, you could see a plan formulating in their minds. Twin evil grins spread on their faces as they nodded to each other. Taking a running start the two ran up behind their friends and leaped frog like on to their backs, almost choking Kiba and Bam as they struggled to stay on.

After giving up trying to shake Naruto and Nadia off, Kiba and Bam sighed, took hold of Naruto's and Nadia's legs and started walking again. After all, it was getting really dark by now and everyone just wanted to get to Klee's and drink hot chocolate…and then give Klee and Gaara hell for ditching them.

BACK AT THE MANSION BACK AT THE MANSION BACK AT THE MANSION

"I wonder where those idiots have gone. Even if they did get lost, its been 4 hours they should have been back by now." Muttered Klee.

"Getting worried?" asked Gaara.

"Yea worried about what damage they've caused in town." Said Klee.

Klee was busy teaching Gaara how to play chess and he picked up the rules and stuff really easily. Gaara was a good student. At the moment they were playing a game that Gaara was thrashing her in.

"I'll be right back, I want ice cream, you want some?" Klee asked.

"What's ic-scream?" Gaara stumbled on the unfamiliar words.

"What! You've never had ice cream?"

Gaara shook his head.

"You've never heard of the rhyme 'ice cream, ice cream we all scream for ice cream'? OMG I cant believe that you've never had the joy of ice cream." Klee said disbelievingly.

She got up and walked though the halls into her kitchen. After about 5 minutes she came back with two bowls full to the brim with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, topped off with a chocolate flake. Handing Gaara one of the bowls she sat down next to him on the floor where they were playing chess. He held the spoon gingerly and watch open mouthed as Klee started to eat hers.

"I've not poisoned it you know." She said

Gaara scoped up some ice cream and put it in his mouth. Klee laughed as Gaara's eyes widened with delight.

"Its cold!" exclaimed Gaara. This made Klee laugh even harder, to the point where she had to put her ice cream down somewhere safe to avoid feeding it to the floor.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning illuminated the room and the sound of heavy rain was heard, and poor Kiba, Naruto, Bam, Nadia, Akamaru and Teiru were still outside walking back. Well poor Akamaru and Teiru! They cant help it if their owners were stupid can they?

The front door creaked open and the sound of footsteps crept through the mansion. In walked four teens and two dogs. Sorry, let me rephrased that in walked two teens, the other two were still receiving piggybacks! All of them were drenched.

"Ummm you guys look a little bit wet. Why's that?" asked Klee in an innocent voice, whilst trying had to keep a straight face.

"We all too a shower and forgot to strip," said Bam sarcastically.

"……"

"This seasons new must have look….is the drowned rat! To get this new look all you really need to do is…..step out of the front door." Yea thanks for the helpful commentary disembodied voice. Do you mind? I wanna get back on with the story.

_Sorry about that, I really need to get rid of that disembodied voice._

"So…did you enjoy your shower then?" Gaara asked whilst smirking.

"Why you damned raccoon, stop trying to be funny, hey Kiba let me go, I wanna punch that smirking face in to the earth, lemme go.

Kiba had grabbed on to the neck Naruto's jacket, effectively restraining him. It was really comical to watch.

**AN And that was chapter 4 hope you liked it. Sorry if it's a bit short. Any ways to emprove it could you let me know, I really like reviews, please? I'll give you a cookie?**

**Disembodied voice: - can I have a cookie?**

**GaaraOfTheSand1: - No. you interrupted me in the middle of this chapter with your unhelpful commentary. Keep it to yourself next time will you.**

**Disembodied voice: - why do I have to keep it to myself?**

**GaaraOfTheSands1: - because I said so, and if you don't comply I will lock you in that closet for the rest of eternity, or at least until the end of this story.**

**Disembodied voice: - :(**


	5. Huh? Strange or what

**AN. Thank you to schoolsucks13, BelieveIt and Sabuku No Jess who have reviewed my story so far, I'm glad you like it.**

**Huh? Strange or what!**

"Here's some stuff you can change into, really you guys, you shouldn't have a shower with your clothes still on you know." Klee said with a smirk.

**Flash Back**

_Suddenly a bolt of lightning illuminated the room and the sound of heavy rain was heard, and poor Kiba, Naruto, Bam, Nadia, Akamaru and Teiru were still outside walking back. Well poor Akamaru and Teiru! They cant help it if their owners were stupid can they?_

_The front door creaked open and the sound of footsteps crept through the mansion. In walked four teens and two dogs. Sorry, let me rephrased that in walked two teens, the other two were still receiving piggybacks! All of them were drenched. _

"_Ummm you guys look a little bit wet. Why's that?" asked Klee in an innocent voice, whilst trying had to keep a straight face._

"_We all too a shower and forgot to strip," said Bam sarcastically._

"……"

"_So…did you enjoy your shower then?" Gaara asked whilst smirking._

"_Why you damned raccoon, stop trying to be funny, hey Kiba let me go, I wanna punch that smirking face in to the earth, lemme go._

_Kiba had grabbed on to the neck Naruto's jacket, effectively restraining him. It was really comical to watch._

**Flash back ends**

Klee had led the soaking wet teens around her mansion, leaving wet footprints in their wake. Opening a door on the third floor, the ninja boys gasped in surprise.

The room was full of…_boy's things??_ Anything and everything belonged to boys; toys, clothes of all sizes, hats, you name it, she had it.

"Umm Klee-chan? Where did you get all this random boys junk from?"

Klee zoned out 'Klee-chan, when did he start calling me that? Its kinda cute the way he adds the suffix, but I don't do **cute**!'

'_Of course you can do cute, you're a girl arn't you?'_

'Hey! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head?'

' _You're my new container didn't you know?'_

'Container, what the fu-fudge are you on about?'

'_Opps. Hehehe, guess I forgot to mention it sooner, oh well never mind.'_

'Never mind? Oh well? That doesn't help me very much you know. You still haven't told me who you are and why you are invading my personal planning zone!'

'Personal planning zone' 

'Yea, you know, a planning zone for pranks and stuff?'

'…_Huh?'_

Klee sighed causing the others around her to stare in alarm.

"Hey, Klee-chan, are you ok?" asked Kiba, getting concerned at the lack of an answer. Of course she was still conversing with the strange voice in her head. Sorry did I say conversing? I meant arguing.

BACK TO THE RANDOM CONVO BACK TO THE RANDOM CONVO BACK TO THE RANDOM CONVO

'Planning zone, you know, my brain? What are you, an idiot or something?'

The strange voice thing growled.

'You should consider yourself lucky I don't kill you for that comment!' 

'Consider myself lucky huh? Well from this point of view it looks like your stuck with me therefore if you kill you will also kill yourself.'

'_Well, I, urrr, umm that's besides the point. Damn it you ruined my entire argument. I had it all planned out as well.'_

'Ha, unlucks. So now will you tell me who you are and why your in my head?'

'_Alright, I suppose so. I'm SabureNeko _(Sand Cat)_ but you can call me Sabure and im one of two cat demons the other is Rinkusu _(means Lynx) _my sister. She should be around here somewhere. Ah there she is.'_

Gaara, Kiba, Naruto and Bam were getting really worried. First Klee zoned out and now so had Nadia. What the hell was wrong with them?

Nadia's conversation went something like this.

Nadia: _'Ramen,hungry,ramen, hungry, foooood, hungy, ramen…._

**Strange voice;- is that all you think about?**

Nadia: _'Pretty much yea…wait WTF who the hell are you?'_

**Strange voice:- im your new head mate.**

Nadia: _'Huh, head mate?'_

**Strange voice:- yea just like a flat mate only instead of sharing the flat we're sharing your head. **

Nadia: _'sooo….your kinda like my new best mate then yes?'_

**Strange voice:- if you want to put it like that then yes I suppose so.**

Nadia: _'This is a really random daydream. I think I'll wake up now. Creepy voices in my head aren't really what I'd want to dream about. _

**Strange voice:- but little-one this isn't a dream. My name is _Rinkusu _(means Lynx) and you're my new container!**

Nadia: _'….'_

When Sabure said that her sister was around somewhere Klee's head shot up, causing great alarm to everyone watching. She looked around and finally met Nadia's eyes, and understanding immediately followed. Nadia too had this demon type person in her.

The two girls paled as the conversations they just had in their minds sunk in. they both collapsed to the floor unconscious

"OMG, Nadia, Klee are you ok, hey stop ignoring me and wake up. You guys. HEY!" Bam was screaming her head off, not sure why the sudden synchronised fainting was happening to her closest friends.

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other. They had recognised the look in the two unconscious girls eyes. It was the look that the got when the spoke to Shukaku and Kyuubi. Something was wrong and the three Shinobi knew it (even if Kiba didn't know what was going on yet).

Bam ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom and fill a bowl that was in there full of water. Careful not to spill it she walked back to the group. Lifting the bowl above her head she upended it all over the two unconscious girls. Coughing and spluttering they woke up with a start.

"OMG, the voices, help insane voices, gahh my head get it out of my head." Nadia started to babble uncontrollably.

Klee who was slightly more composed, just looked around at the sudden water source (the bowl that Bam was holding) and started to growl.

Gaara decided to confirm his and Naruto's suspicions about Klee and Nadia becoming demon vessels.

"Your hearing voices then right? Did they say who they were?" Gaara asked Klee the calmer of the two.

"Yea mine said that she was a cat demon and that she was called Sabure. I think she also said something about me being something like a container." Klee explained the conversation that went on previous to her soaking.

"Was it the same for you?" Gaara knew that it was however he wanted conformation about it.

"Y y yes on-nly m-m-mine said s-s-s-she w-w-was c-c-called Rinkusu. I think their related."

Gaara nodded, getting slightly annoyed at the stuttering coming from Nadia; who was at this precise moment kneeling on the floor wailing loudly at having to share her mind with someone else. God was she giving him a headache; he had to get out of there fast. He picked Klee up bridal style and calmly walked away, occasionally asking for directions. Kiba and Naruto chose this moment to start complaining about hunger, so Bam showed them the way to the kitchen.

Strange voice:- Hey little-one 

Nadia: _'…'_

Strange voice:- Hey little-one 

Nadia: _'…'_

Strange voice:- OI, pay attention to me when I speak to you human! 

Nadia: _Wadda you want?_

**Strange voice:- just thought I'd let you know that you're all alone.**

3

2

1

"WHAT! I CANT BELIEVE THOSE GUYS THEY LEFT ME NOOOOOOOO." The scream rebounded through out the mansion.

ELSE WHERE IN THE WORLD ELSE WHERE IN THE WORLD ELSE WHERE IN THE WORLD ELSE WHERE IN THE WORLD

"News teams across the globe have been reporting a strange phenomenon happening around midnight last night. Phone calls to the police were recorded, all of them saying the same thing. 'I heard a voice, last night, it was really loud, it said '"WHAT! I CANT BELIEVE THOSE GUYS THEY LEFT ME NOOOOOOOO." ' Apparently these words were head by masses of people all around the world and yet no one seems to know the cause for it. This is Roxanne reporting from –insert place and fav news station here-

**AN hope this chapter is ok and thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to read this. I like reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, again the offer of a cookie still stands to people who review!**

**Disembodied Voice:- did I hear cookies being mentioned?**

**GaaraOfTheSand1:- No go back to sleep before you die of unnatural causes.**

**Disembodied voice:- aww ******

**GaaraOfTheSand1:- why do I get the feeling that this is going to keep happening? Really must find a way to get rid of him/her. (should the disembodied voice be male or female let me know.)**


	6. A change of world

**AN: - Sorry to the 'Guest' who has reviewed me to get my ass in gear and write the next chapter to Their World Our World, please forgive me. Would say sorry in person except 'Guest' left no return address. Thnx for reviewing me you get a cookie.**

**As usual I don't own Naruto or Kiba or Gaara or any other anime character for that matter. Pouts but the OC's are all mine.**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinesheepsheeplineline**

"You can put me down now you know." Said Klee, who was slightly annoyed at Gaara for treating her like a doll. They had reached the west wing of the mansion, which had a nice entertainment system in it. "Yea thanks very much for getting us away from Nadia, I know she's one of my best friends and all that, but she can get extremely over the top and annoying when she carries on like that. However, I can walk you know. So PUT ME DOWN!

Gaara smirked at the outburst and replied smoothly, " you passed out, I was merely concerned and was making sure you were ok."

"Yea right jerk." Klee muttered under her breath.

Gaara was about to reply to this when Klee started to talk again. "OK. Spill it. You know something about these demonic voices don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Gaara asked innocently. (Gaara innocent? Ha! When pigs fly to the moon singing Haruka Kanata, maybe. I've seen criminals on death row more innocent than him. Not that I'm implying anything – sorry Gaara please don't kill me. I have your teddy bear hostage, if you kill me before the end of the story you will never find where I've hidden him!)

Klee glared at him – it was deadly enough to put a combined Uchia glare out of the job. "You know something about Sabure and Rinkusu don't you."

At the mention of her name Sabure perked up in Klee's head, causing her a large headache.

_Sabure: - "Well now, my human container, if you wanted answers, you could have just asked me."_

"Well I wasn't asking you, so just but out of my conversations would ya?" Klee thought to her newly unwanted friend.

_Sabure: - I'm afraid I cannot do that little one. You see we are part of each other now, and being apart of you entitles me to listen in to any of your conversations, read any of your writing…and even listen to your privet thoughts._

"WHAT? NOOOOO! Get out of my privet thoughts!" Klee blushed as she realised she had just shouted that out loud.

Gaara who had been watching Klee's face as she had her internal battle with her demon smirked as Klee realised, with a little help from Sabure, that nothing of hers was privet any more.

"How do I get this thing out of me?" asked Klee.

_Sabure: - Thing? How dare you call me a thing._

Sabure stopped as soon as she realised Klee was no longer listening to her but to the boy with his own demon. "I'm not sure if you can get Sabure out, but since you and Nadia haven't had them before we might be able to do some thing about it. There is a great _Sannin, one of three Legendary Ninja, who might be able to help. She goes by the name of Tsunade, she is the Hokage – leader of Naruto's village. We just need to find away there."_

"_Really? That's great, we need to tell the others right away." Klee went to the wall which was on her right hand side. It had a small black box fitted to it, about shoulder height. It had two buttons on it. Klee pressed one of them and started to speak, as she did so the sound of her voice rebounded through out the mansion. "Everyone get your asses into the main living room. **NOW!"**_

_**SOMEWHEREELSEINTHEMANSIONSOMEWHEREELSEINTHEMANSION SOMEWHEREELSEINTHEMANSIONSOMEWHEREELSEINTHEMANSION**_

"_Hey Got anymore ramen?"_

"_And some Milk and cheese?"_

_Bam laughed at the two boys. They had bad manners, but they were funny at the same time so it was OK. "Yep we have lots more of everything in this place…"_

_Bam was cut off as Klee's voice rebounded though the kitchen "Everyone get your asses into the main living room. **NOW!"**_

_Wow, talk about being summoned. Bam thought to herself. "come on then boys. the voice has spoken." She said leading them to the main room. They entered to find Nadia already seated, looking mightly unhappy. It could have something to do with the fact she had a rather talkative demon inside her head._

_Gaara and Klee walked in and sat down. "we may have found a way to rid ourselves of these damned demons, Nadia." Said Klee._

"_Yippy" was the reply._

"_We just need to find away back into our world and talk to our leader."_

"_Awww do we have to? Granny Tsunade will hurt me when she finds out that we ended up somewhere other than our mission."_

"_Mission?" Bam questioned._

"_Yep mission. Were top ninja, and some day I'm gunna be Hokage!" replied Naruto eagerly. Receiving a blow to the back of the head from Kiba._

"_Nice one. Now they know what we are. So much for secrecy." Kiba shouted at Naruto._

"_Enough you two, they were going to have to know sometime. Especially when they ended up in our world." Reasoned Gaara. "Now we just need to find a way back, any suggestions th….?" Gaara was cut off by a bright light shining from Naruto's and Nadia's necks. They both pulled down the tops of their shirts to reveal identical necklaces. Naruto's of course was given to him by Granny Tsunade. A flash of red shot through the room hitting mirrors and rebounding off anything which had a reflection. The light was drawn back to the necklaces and disappeared as quickly as it had come. A portal opened up in the middle of the room and the six teens and two dogs were drawn kicking and screaming into it._

_**ANOTHERWORLDANOTHERWORLDANOTHERWORLDANOTHERWORLDANOTHERWORLDANOTHERWORLD**_

_Naruto, Nadia, Kiba and Bam all hit the ground with a resounding THUD. Only Gaara and Klee managed to stay upright, even if they looked abit sick, (hey its not easy travelling to a different world) Two howls filled the air and the group of teens looked up to the sky from where the fell. Teiru and Akamaru came shooting out of the strange blue portal type thing. If it weren't for the fact that they were about to come crashing down on every ones heads the sight would have been quite comical. The two dogs looked as if they were trying to do the doggy paddle in thin air, whilst howling away. None of the teens laying tangled on the floor were able to get up in time to get out of the way of the dogs and Akamaru and Teiru both had a very soft landing (on Naruto and Kiba). Chaos ensued._

"_Yo"_

_All sound and movement stopped. Everyone turned to see a man with silver hair and an orange book and another man with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and a scar going across his nose standing in front of them._

"_Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" shouted Naruto._

"_Naruto, Kiba, please explain where you have been for the past few months, and who these young ladies are." Said Iruka in a deadly serious tone._

_Naruto and Kiba launched into a babble of explanation, not a word of what was being said (or shouted) was understood._

"_Did you say 'where have you been for the past few months?" Gaara queried quietly._

"_Yes, I believe I did, what's the matter with you all?" replied Iruka_

"_In that case we had better speak to Tsunade-sama before we explain."_

_"Alright then, we'll come with you to see Tsunade-sama, but first introductions. I am Kakashi and this is Iruka, and you three are?"_

_"I'm Klee, this is Nadia and Bam, and the dog over there is Teiru."_

_"Its a pleasure to meet you all."_

_**A.N. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, even if it is a bit short, I have been very busy lately. Please don't shoot me!**_


End file.
